


(Not) In Plain View

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Backstage, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Looking for Kai before a live is like trying to get a hold of a soaped eel... Uruha has his own ways to deal with it, though...





	(Not) In Plain View

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I'm only now archiving here. Written for the _possession/marking_ square on my Kink Bingo card one year, and inspired by the then recent pics of Kai's new, long-haired look for Division.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no idea what is actually happening in their lives apart from what they reveal in interviews and on Twitter... This is pure fiction, and any resemblance to real people is just a coincidence. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from writing this.

"Where's Kai?"

The hurrying staff member pointed down the corridor. "I think I saw him over there, discussing lighting earlier... But that was ten minutes ago."

Uruha sighed. Ten minutes. That was an eternity in regards to Kai-in-pre-live-checking-everything mode. He could just as well be halfway to the moon by now.

He turned a corner and sauntered towards the stage instead, following a hunch. He met one of the stage hands, Kai's actually, rushing past without as much as a nod in Uruha's direction. He looked very much like he was on a mission from God, and anyone who tried to stop or detain him must suffer the consequences... Uruha was on the right track.

Now he could hear the familiar sound of a snare being tapped softly. Uruha stopped at the side of the stage, letting the shadows camouflage his presence.

Like Uruha, Kai was in full costume and makeup, and as he leaned forward to make sure he could comfortably, and quickly, reach one of the cymbals with his hand, his long hair fell forward. The masses of hairspray in it kept it together, much like a curtain. It was both annoying and appealing, as it obstructed the features that Uruha liked seeing, and seemed to beg to be brushed back again, or held back by a hair band, a ribbon... or a hand. It fell in dark waves across Kai's face, and then he straightened up and it fell back into place. The urge to bury his hand in it grew inside Uruha.

He waited, knowing that with Kai's restless nature, it wouldn't be for long. And soon Kai got up and headed straight for the exit where Uruha stood. Uruha pulled back behind the door, and when Kai came through, he grabbed his arm and pulled him down the corridor, the way he'd come.

"Oi!" Kai looked at him with wide eyes.

"Come here."

"I can't. I have to check if--"

Uruha silenced him with a kiss, pushing him up against the wall. His lips moved slowly against Kai's, teasing, and Kai's lips parted, giving access to Uruha's tongue. Kai tasted like mint (from the gum he'd nicked from Uruha earlier) and a hint of coffee, and for the hundredth time Uruha wondered if caffeine should be allowed to someone as restless as Kai. He was hyper enough without it.

"They will manage."

"Uruha... I really should..." Kai put his hand to Uruha's chest, but didn't push him away. Uruha could see that he was tempted.

"It's lunchtime. Let them eat in peace for once." Uruha smiled.

"It's lunchtime already?!" Kai got a look of mild panic on his face. "But we have to check the--"

"Kai!" Uruha grabbed his arm again and pulled him through the door to the dressing room. It was empty. He'd have a feeling it would be. Aoi was never hard to bring to food, and Ruki had complained earlier that he was hungry, having skipped breakfast in favour of sleeping 15 minutes longer; with both of them gone, there'd been no reason for Reita to stay behind. Uruha closed and locked the door.

"Uruha?" 

Uruha slowly closed the distance between them and then pulled Kai close against him again. He could feel the awakening interest of Kai's cock against his thigh as he wrapped his arms around him. Uruha bowed his head to kiss Kai again – gently at first, but as Kai parted his lips and invited him to kiss him deeper, increasingly more demanding, until Kai was breathing hard and his fists were clenched around the fabric of Uruha's jacket.

Uruha broke the kiss and put one hand in Kai's long hair. It felt stiff from the styling products in his hand, but he could still remember the original softness of it through that impression. He pulled at it, forcing Kai's head back.

"Mine," he said softly, and Kai gasped, nodding faintly.

They kissed again, Kai tugging at the collar of Uruha's jacket, urging him to kiss deeper, harder. Their tongues entwined, teased, and played, and Uruha could feel how Kai relaxed more and more, the stiffness in his shoulders lifting.

"Mm," Uruha mumbled against Kai's lips. "You're so fucking hot like this." He slipped a hand in under Kai's shirt and moved it slowly up over Kai's stomach.

"You're hot too," Kai whispered, and Uruha smiled when he felt Kai fumble with Uruha's belt buckle. "Need you..."

"Mmm, I wondered if you missed our morning together."

"Of course I missed it!" Kai groaned, frustration evident in his voice. "Waking up together with you is my favourite time of the day."

Uruha grinned and opened Kai's trousers, pushing them down his hips along with the underwear. "I thought your favourite time of the day is when we're having sex?"

Kai laughed, sounding distinctly breathless as Uruha wrapped his fingers around Kai's hard length. "That too. God, Uruha..." He moaned softly and rocked his hips, fucking Uruha's hand. Despite the distraction, Kai managed to get Uruha's trousers open as well, and stuck his hand inside them, rubbing his fingers over his cock. "Can't wait to feel this..."

"You can feel it now," Uruha whispered, nipping at Kai's neck, careful not to leave marks.

"Don't tease me like that." Kai groaned and pulled Uruha's cock free from its confines. "You know what I mean; not just in my hand... Inside me."

"I know." Uruha sighed, enjoying feeling Kai's talented hand stroking his cock. Sadly, the dressing room was rather empty of both lube and condoms, as their suitcases were in one of the vans, but there was something else they could do, Uruha realised and began pushing Kai towards one of the tables. "Turn around."

Kai turned and gave a grunt as much of surprise as arousal when Uruha tugged his trousers down to his knees. He seemed to understand what Uruha wanted, though, and leaned forward over the table, chest resting against the surface and one arm cushioning his head.

Uruha took a step back and just enjoyed the sight. Kai's arse was fucking perfect – firm and round cheeks with pale, soft skin, just begging to be touched, groped, licked, bitten... maybe even spanked? Uruha pushed the thought back, despite the little thrill it evoked inside him. Maybe another time... 

He stepped close again and pressed his cock along the cleft between Kai's buttocks. He slid his hands up over Kai's back until he reached his shoulders and grabbed them at the same time as he rocked his hips, cock rubbing deliciously against Kai's arse. "Touch yourself," Uruha whispered, moaning when Kai reached between his legs and began stroking his cock.

Kai's hair brushed against Uruha's hand as he moved his head, and Uruha couldn't resist the temptation. He buried his hand in it, curled his fingers closed and pulled, forcing Kai's head back.

"U-- ru...ha..." Kai gasped and rolled his hips to rub against Uruha's cock. 

"Do you like that?" Uruha whispered, pulling a little harder.

Kai tried to nod, hissing quietly as the motion only caused his hair to be pulled harder. "Yeah... god..."

Uruha leaned forward a little more. "So gorgeous," he purred in Kai's ear. "And all mine." The valley between Kai's buttocks was getting slick with Uruha's precome, and Uruha moaned softly as the pleasure spread in hot waves through him as he moved. 

"Want you," Kai groaned and pushed back, his breath coming fast and shallow now. "Want..." His hand was moving fast as well, the table creaking slightly under them as they rocked back and forth. "Close," Kai gasped. Every breath ended in a little moan, moans that he obviously tried to keep down, but didn't quite manage. "Ah...!"

Uruha pulled even harder at his hair. "Come on then! Come for me!"

It seemed to be all that Kai needed. He groaned and his body tensed, back arching and chest lifting from the table.

Uruha kept rubbing his cock against Kai, enjoying feeling him shudder and tremble under him. He wasn't far behind, and as soon as Kai relaxed back onto the table, Uruha let go of his hair. He closed his hand around his cock instead, stroking it hard and fast. Feeling his balls tighten and the tension inside him coil up, Uruha rested his weight on one arm on the table. Another stroke, twisting his hand slightly, and he came in hot pulses over Kai's arse. 

He was panting, waiting for the euphoria of orgasm to settle, when his eyes caught something on the chair next to the table: an open make-up bag with its content in disarray, and on top of the mess, a bottle of nail polish.

Kai moaned softly and made a sluggish attempt to rise up, but Uruha pushed him back down. "Wait a moment."

"Huh?"

Uruha smiled and stepped away to get some tissues to clean them up. He wiped the white streaks of come from Kai's arse, and then wiped himself off, cock and hand. He wasn't sure whose make-up bag it was, but he didn't think they'd notice him borrowing something from it. He shook the bottle a few times, then unscrewed the lid. The sharp smell of nail polish filled the room, and Kai turned his head to see what he was doing.

"Lie still," Uruha said and put the brush to Kai's skin. He painted a curved line, dipped the brush into the bottle again and painted another line, and another...

He took a step back as he screwed the top back onto the bottle, admiring his work. There, on one of Kai's buttocks were black, bold lines contrasting exquisitely against pale skin – Uruha's autograph.

Kai looked at him over his shoulder. "Did you just do what I think you did?" 

Uruha looked up and grinned. "Yeah."

Kai laughed. "Why?"

Uruha leaned close and kissed him softly. "Just so you won't forget who you belong to while you're off bossing everyone around."

Kai got up and wrapped his arms around Uruha. "As if I'd forget that."

Uruha smiled. "Then maybe it's because I want to be able to think about my name being on your skin when we play later..."

"Maybe it's a little bit of both?" Kai suggested and giggled when his stomach made a loud rumble. "Ah... We missed lunch, and now I'm hungry!"

Uruha shook his head and tucked himself back into his trousers, zipping them up. "No, I told them to bring us back something to eat. You don't think I'd let you play a whole live without eating first? You'll need your strength for that, and for after."

"After?"

Uruha laughed at the hopeful look on Kai's face and gave him a quick kiss right on the dimple. "Yeah. After." He had plans, because tonight they were going to share a bed.

 

Uruha grinned happily as the fans kept cheering and yelling at them, still high on adrenaline and whatever else made lives such an incredible experience for him. They moved towards the front of the stage, instruments taken from them, and Uruha flicked a few picks into the audience, when he felt the distinct sensation of a hand on his arse.

He turned his head and gave Kai a questioning look, but all he got in return was a huge smile.

Uruha had signed Kai's arse in secret, but here Kai was, touching Uruha's in plain view of all their fans... Uruha had a feeling that the incident would be all over the internet by morning, fuelling more rumours. Not that he cared. It was just fanservice, right? He grinned at thought. Fanservice... yeah.


End file.
